Leaving
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: When Leon thinks Cloud is cheating on him, he retaliates by "marking" him. Cloud wonders if he's doing more harm than good. CLC, obviously; one-shot.


So, I've been dealing with some-- more like a lot of-- crap lately, so this is what my recent project has been. I just now finished it today. Hopefully someone likes it, because I spent way too much time on this (writer's block sucks).

**Allergy Warnings****:** Contains mxm, language, fluff, masochism, and a tinge of blood. (I like to vary my stories a little, you know? I pick the warnings from a hat before I begin.)

* * *

I smiled softly as Leon's arms wrapped around me in his sleep. During times like these I wondered how I could ever fight with someone so beautiful; it was during times like these that he took my breath away… times like these were the reasons he had stolen my heart. I brushed a stray strand of hair from his forehead. He looked so calm when he slept. During the day, he tended to look either worried or ticked off, even when he was not. However, at night… at night, his face was so peaceful, so beautiful, it swept me away.

I ran a finger along his scar, a frown marring my face. True, the scar added to his heartbreakingly gorgeous appearance, but it reminded me that his past had been rough. How could someone harm such an innocent person? Of course, I knew that the present Leon was far from innocent-- the fact he currently was not wearing any clothes attested to that-- but he had been hurt at such a young age.

Leon's eyebrows furrowed: a signal that he was about to wake. I sighed and withdrew my hand; he hated when I touched his scar. I watched as his eyes opened blearily before finally adjusting to the world around him. He extracted himself from me and sat up, rubbing his eyes while yawning. He then sagged slightly, hands falling to rest on his lap.

"Hey, look," I whispered. I leaned over his shoulder to point out the window. "The sun's rising." He smiled and settled back into my arms, gazing out the window. He loved watching the sunrise. I never understood why, because I would much rather be sleeping, but I had grown accustomed to waking up early in the morning to gaze at the sunrise with him. Although he usually held me, he seemed content with our roles reversed this morning.

Pale blues and yellows washed over the sky and filtered through our window to bathe us in the coloured light. Leon's skin was glowing a gentle gold and his hair shone in the morning's pale light.

When I deemed the sun high enough in the sky, I pulled away to retreat to the bathroom, where I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. Once I had finished, I found Leon sitting at the kitchen table and sipping his coffee; he wore only a pair of black boxers.

I greeted him with a kiss and stood behind him. Massaging his shoulders and neck, the relieved sigh that escaped from his parted lips reassured me.

"You're my saviour."

I massaged him until my hands began to cramp. I then opted to sit down and stare at him. His grey eyes were fixed on the wall, which meant he was thinking deeply. His white teeth indented his lower lip just slightly, as if he was trying to keep from being caught, which further roused my suspicions. Nevertheless, I didn't comment; if he wanted me to know, he would tell me. Besides, I was definitely not ready for another argument.

I placed my hand over his, but he did nothing more than send me a distracted smile. With a sigh, I pulled my hand back and stood up.

"Hey, I have to run some errands today. I'll be back in a few hours."

When I was about ready to exit the house, Leon latched onto me from behind. His strong arms encircled my waist, his teeth sunk into my neck-- he knew how much of a masochist I was-- and his chest pressed against my back. My knees nearly gave out as I gasped and arched into him, desperately trying to keep from moaning or giving in. However, he had other ideas. His hand slipped into my pants and worked me until I was completely hard. He bit down harder on my neck, and I realized with a sudden panic he had drawn blood-- quite a bit of it, too, it seemed. I managed to stumble away dazedly in my blind fear.

"W-- what the fuck was that?" I panted. I could already feel the blood running in rivulets down my neck.

"I-- um… I just-- that is…" Leon fidgeted, and I wondered why he was the nervous one. "I'm going to go make some pancakes or something." He eyed the wound he had given me. "You, uh, you should put pressure on that." He then ran off to the kitchen.

Still in a daze, I followed. I grabbed a clean dishrag and pressed it to my still-bleeding wound. It hurt, but I think I was starting to go into shock, which sort of helped; it wasn't a good thing, but it helped to ease the pain.

"Hey, Leon?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Please explain to me why you felt the need to puncture my neck." He flinched, nearly dropping the spoon he was mixing the batter with.

"W-well, you see… I got really scared that you were cheating on me, and then I got angry and… that happened…"

"So I'm bleeding to death because you think I'm cheating on you?"

"When you say it like that…"

"How else am I supposed to say it, Squall?" Once again, he flinched; after all, I did just yell at him. I sighed when I realized the bleeding had stopped, and wet the cloth to clean the sticky, bright red liquid off of my neck.

Once I was finished, I turned to Leon. He had made a point of keeping his back to me; he was probably too afraid to face me. I ran my hands up and down his sides, hurt filling my chest as he stiffened.

"I didn't mean to yell at you." I really had not been very mad. It was actually somewhat sexy now that I thought about it… I simply had not been expecting him to bite hard enough to draw blood, and I resort to lashing out at everyone when I am stunned. Besides, Lord knows I had done worse to him when I thought he had been cheating on me; the last time I'd fucking broken him in the worst way possible. "I'm sorry."

He still had not relaxed. I was getting frustrated and slightly worried. He would not break up with me because I yelled at him, would he? We had had worse arguments, yes, but what if he decided he could not deal with our constant fights? I think I would die.

I kissed along his jaw line, desperate to show him I needed him. It was not until I had nearly reached his chin that I realized why he was so uptight: he was crying.

"Oh, fuck, Leon… I'm so sorry… Please don't cry…" I turned him around and kissed him over and over again. "Please," I whispered between kisses, "Forgive me."

To be honest, I was not exactly sure why he was crying. All I knew was that I had hurt him, and I needed to fix it.

He finally stopped crying, but he still looked sad. I wiped the dying tears off his face and kissed him once more. My heart broke as I watched him; he was so fucking beautiful and sweet, and I had hurt him-- again. I never wanted to see him hurt so much. He deserved to be happy, but I was always saying stupid things and hurting his feelings.

I pulled his body to mine. I started kissing just underneath his jaw and began making my way down his body. I resisted the urge to mark him when I reached the most sensitive area of his neck. Meanwhile, my fingers had slipped just inside the waistband of his boxers, tugging lightly. As I proceeded further down his body, tongue laving attention at his toned chest, my hand left his boxers so I could kneel down in front of him.

The offending black material slipped off easily, allowing me to trail kisses along his hardening shaft. He leaned back on the counter as I slowly took him into my mouth. His quiet panting nearly drove me crazy; hell, all of the sounds he made nearly drove me crazy. I allowed him to buck-- he knew exactly how far he could move his hips without choking me. I ran my tongue along the slit before lurching forward to take him deep into my throat. He arched off the counter noiselessly, coating my throat with his cum.

He slowly relaxed, his deep breathing evening out.

Something about it was so heart-wrenching; there is no other way to describe the feeling I had when his fingers ran over my shoulders. It was almost as if he knew that this was our last.

I pulled myself back up to his level and drew him into my arms. He nuzzled my neck in the most adorable way possible. Oh, how my heart ached for him…

I carefully picked him up bridal-style. He would be asleep soon-- orgasms always made him tired-- so I figured I would take him to bed and sort everything out while he dozed. He was nearly asleep by the time I had him in bed and covered, but he still noticed I was not lying down with him.

"Cloud?"

"Yes, Leon?"

"…You're leaving, aren't you?"

I sighed and sat next to him. "Yeah, babe. I'm afraid--"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"Shh, let me finish. I'm afraid of hurting you." I ran my hand through his silky hair. "It seems like that's all I do anymore. I don't want to see you cry."

"So you'd rather me cry with no one here to comfort me?"

"Why would you be crying? I wouldn't be around to--"

"That's just it!" He sat up, nearly banging my head but managing to avoid it. "Why do you think we're still together, Cloud? We fight non-stop." I remained silent. "I love you. I always will. If you feel the same way, what's the problem?"

I kissed his knuckles. "Every day, I hurt your feelings. Every day, I have to deal with the pain of knowing that I'm the reason you're crying at night-- don't think I didn't notice."

He pulled me in close. "I don't care what you put me through, as long as you stay. I can't live without you."

I abruptly pulled away and stood up. It felt rather anticlimactic, leaving him after all he had just spoken, but I simply could not stay. He would learn to be happy without me.

The next thing I knew, my chest was against a wall with my hands pinned above me. "Did you not listen to anything I said?"

"I hear--"

"I know you heard me, but were you actually listening?"

"Now you're just not making sense."

"Good, because I'm currently as confused as fuck." He let my hands go. His arms wrapped around my waist and he buried his face in the curve of my neck. "If you love me, why are you leaving?" he whispered.

I turned around in his arms. "I don't want you to hurt anymore." My hand caressed his face.

"Well, this isn't exactly the way to keep from hurting me." He pulled me closer. "Right now, knowing you're leaving… I hurt more than I have after any argument we've ever had. I hurt so much I can't even cry, because I'm scared I won't be able to stop. I'm afraid of you walking out that door and never coming back." He kissed me with so much hurt and so much need that I nearly fell over. As usual, I lost control as he kissed me. My fingers tangled in his hair to bring him closer and he slipped a bare leg between my own clothed ones.

"Gods, I fucking love you…" he whispered against my mouth. I responded by kissing him passionately. He pressed his thigh against my cock, making me moan into his mouth. His hands slipped down to fumble with my pants, finally getting them off my hips and to the floor, my boxers following soon after. His hands ran up the backs of my thighs before squeezing my ass. I pulled him closer, and our new erections rubbed together; we swallowed each other's moans greedily.

I arched into him as he pushed a finger into my entrance. He wasted no time in adding a second finger and stretching me until I was afraid of coming early. Carefully, he pressed me against the wall and picked me up, my legs instinctively encircling his waist. Leon thrust into me and I cried out; usually he at least was lubricated. Fuck, the pain was almost unbearable. He nibbled lightly on my neck before pulling out slightly and thrusting in again. He thrust in again, and then again… HOLY SHIT, FUCK, GODS! He struck my prostate hard, pleasure mixing with pain and white flashes dancing before my eyes. My fingernails scraped his back desperately.

"F-fuck, Lee…"

"Sh…" He nuzzled my neck as he thrust in again, sending me into a series of whimpers as I writhed against him. I wasn't going to last much longer; that was certain. One of my arms tightened around his shoulders and the other one came down so that I could stroke myself. I arched into him as I came harder and longer than I could ever remember, thoroughly coating our stomachs with my cum. Vaguely, I was aware of his seed spilling into me, as well, before I went slack against him.

Through my laboured breathing, I managed to whisper, "How the hell did that seem like a good idea?"

Leon lay me on the bed before he replied, "Well, you're not leaving, are you?"

I snuggled up to him, my face resting in the crook of his neck. His hands rested on the small of my back lightly, loose enough that I could leave if I wanted to… so why wasn't I? This was my chance.

One look up at his peaceful face was enough to answer that. Yeah, I have made him cry enough that it should be illegal, but he loved me. He hadn't had much luck with love to begin with, anyways, and if I left him he'd probably become a complete recluse and never want to love again.

I leaned up and kissed his slightly parted lips, smiling against his mouth when he pulled me up to kiss me easier. Both of his hands gently held my head, while my hands clung to his upper arms. When we pulled away, I stared into his steel-grey eyes.

"I fucking love you, Cloud. Don't ever for a second doubt that. Without you, I'd die."

I kissed him apologetically. "Likewise," I whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking."

He kissed me softly. "You know, you look really pretty right now." I blushed and muttered something about not being a girl, but Leon only smiled and kissed me again. "You're beautiful," he murmured into my ear. I shivered slightly and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He ran his fingertips over the bite mark on my neck; I purred gently before realizing what I was doing and stopping myself.

"I'm sorry I bit you."

"Don't be. It's sort of hot," I admitted.

"You think it's hot that I nearly killed you?"

"Lee, be reasonable. It wasn't that bad."

"It was pretty bad."

I shrugged. "I still think it was sort of hot."

"Freak."

"Yeah, but I'm your freak," I said with a smirk.

"Sadly enough, I think you're right."

I smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Gods, how could I ever think of leaving this?

* * *

Yeah, this is what I do during English, Biology, AND Geometry. And it still took me two weeks to finish.

As always, reviews are welcome!


End file.
